"Scoob"
Summary "Scoob" is an 84-year-old domesticated Hellhound, 165 cm at the shoulder and 240 cm from nose to tail. Along with several other similar Hellhounds, he was released in Hell to be hunted for sport by demons. Unlike his kin, Scoob managed to escape not only being slain but even the gates of Hell themselves. He was found, wounded and weakened, by the Mina Harker Foundation. After being nursed back to health, his unique senses and incredible strength, combined with a burning desire for vengeance against basically anything hellborne turned him into an extremely effective tool in the Foundation's fight against the supernatural. Also, he's just a really good boy. Appearance and Personality Scoob is a Hellhound, a canine roughly the size of a horse. His fur is a rough gradient of scarlet and black, and his ambient body temperature is a sizzling 46 degrees Celcius. His body shape is roughly that of a large dog or wolf with a few exceptions. He has four eyes, one pair where canine eyes are supposed to be and a second, smaller pair just beneath them. All four are beady, with black irises and orange pupils, like cinders. His tail tapers off into two heavy, knobbed tips that nearly drag on the ground, and if you were to shave or move away the hair on his forehead, you'd find the beginning of two stubby horns of bone. Scoob is 165 cm at the shoulder and 240 cm from nose to tail and weighs nearly 750 kg. Mentally speaking, Scoob is similar to an average canine but is slightly more intelligent than such. He learns swiftly from both mistakes and successes and seems to understand a considerable amount of English. His emotions exist on a spectrum comparable with that of a human being and he is very capable of keeping a grudge, not just against individuals but against an entire race. Despite having several senses that are unconventional by the standards of nature, he is able to effectively use all of them in concert to track down and eliminate a target or warn the Foundation of its presence. In general, though, Scoob acts simply like a much larger, much hotter, and only slightly ''stranger doggo, always eager to spend time with the humans he's grown fond of. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Good '''Name: "Scoob" Origin: The Mina Harker Foundation for Paranormal Research and Defense (MHPD) Gender: Male Age: 84 Classification: Hellhound Date of Birth: June 6th, 1887 Birthplace: HELLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!LLLL!!! Weight: 748 kg Height: 165 cm (at the shoulder) Eye Color: Orange on black Fur Color: Scarlet and black Hobbies: Eating demons, getting belly rubs. D'aww, ain't that cute. Status: Alive and active Affiliation: The Mina Harker Foundation Previous Affiliation: Satan, I guess Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced (and extra) Senses (Specifically, Scoob can sense heat, light on multiple different spectrums, blood flow, unrestful souls, great evil, demonic presences, the undead, and potentially other, yet-undiscovered senses), Resistance to extreme conditions, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Strong enough to slam through brick walls like papier-mache, overpower a speeding truck, or tear through heavy chains. Physically far stronger than the likes of Kaneda Kisho or Alice Masters.) 'Speed: Subsonic '(At a sprint, can travel at nearly 200 kp/h) 'Durability: Small Building Level Stamina: Godlike '(Scoob can run, fight, and take punishment for days on end without food or rest if neccessary. However, his stamina is not infinite, and he needs to at least eat to keep operating.) 'Range: Melee Range Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable beyond the expected weaknesses of biological/physical beings